


Real Adults Drink Coffee

by LadyNorbert



Series: Drabbles of Ineffable Dragons [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Memes, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: Another day, another argument about nothing important.





	Real Adults Drink Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - the coffee-tea-cocoa meme.
> 
> I was aided in this by the fact that canonically, the Iron Bull is in fact a cocoa drinker. For some reason, no one else in the Inquisition seems to know what it is.

It wasn't the first time they'd had this argument. The Skyhold kitchen staff were probably tired of it.

"Coffee," Dorian declared flatly, "is disgusting. I drink only the finest leaves."

"Is that because you're from Tea-vinter?" asked the Iron Bull, grinning at his own terrible joke.

"Tea is just pompous water," Varric retorted. "_Real_ adults drink coffee."

"What would you know about being a real adult? You're a writer, you don't know about being a real anything!"

"I take offense at that, serah!"

"Bull, what about you and that 'cocoa' you drink?"

"Sometimes I add rainbow sprinkles," he replied solemnly.


End file.
